


Slit

by The Ravenstag (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/The%20Ravenstag
Summary: It all begins with a brown haired teenager.





	Slit

The scenery is majestic.  
There is blood on the floor and a harpy knife soaked in blood on his hand, the man is watching the corpse lying unmoving.  
“Will you close the door, please?” the voice comes from the man carrying the knife.  
The man standing by the door swallows before complying his lover’s wishes.  
“What happened?” he asks while feeling his body shake, his eyes begin to study the corpse.  
It’s a girl, a dark haired girl, her throat has been slit open.  
“Is this…?” the younger man starts but he can’t finish.  
“The girl who insulted you” Hannibal replied. “I learned she was a drug addict before she joined the church and changed her life… Her favorite pastime was to spread hate towards the one considered to be ‘the shame of God’”  
“You mean she was…”  
“Responsible for the humiliation of people who believed they were free to love who they loved”  
Will swallows. “I do hope we are not going to have this for dinner”  
A smile cracks on the older man’s lips. “I do have standards, you know”  
Hannibal looks up to his boyfriend with a small smile on his lips.   
“We better clean this up,” Will Graham said and the other man moved towards the kitchen, meaning to wash his hands.  
Graham was left with the body, as he studied the corpse and thought about the best way to dispose of it, he watched the girl’s features.  
A memory came to mind.  
Abigail having her throat slit and dying just like this girl.  
He closed his eyes for a long moment, trying to put the image out of his mind.  
“Will?”  
He looks up and shaking a bit he nods to Hannibal, dismissing the man’s worry.

Abigail comes back in his dreams, but she’s never there when he wakes up. It’s only him and Hannibal in the darkness of the bedroom.

It’s the second body in two months, the thrill of the killing makes him feel exhilarated, but something is lurking in the back of his mind.  
He tells himself it’s just a passing thought, just another body. They’ve done this before, they did it to the Dragon, they did it to a certain bird Hannibal carried way too close to him… He has to admit she was tough and remained elegant until Lecter decided her time had come. She didn’t cry, nor plead, no agitation post-mortem, nothing. Bedelia remained as elegant in death as she was in life, he had to give her that.  
The kill of the night was an especially noisy woman who had managed to conquer both his and Hannibal’s dislike as she ran around prying into people’s lives and making rude comments about everyone, not to mention the gossip about what she did to her co-workers.  
It was no surprise that she had no family who cared about her, but she had a good amount of money to leave behind for those who she spoke so lowly about.  
Will is glad, he didn’t like Buenos Aires at all.

Will is happy to claim one of their latest victims.  
A brown haired woman, a young FBI agent who was getting way too close.  
He finished her as she watched Hannibal in what looked like shock. She didn’t go down without a fight, though, she bled until she couldn’t anymore, it took her too long to die, longer than he had expected, her eyes didn’t leave Hannibal’s until she was gone.  
He never learned her name, something about a bird.

It wasn’t a passing thought.  
As the news came on he saw who the agent was, she was barely 26 when she died, she had been chasing people like them for a while now, Hannibal and he were to be the third and the fourth notch on her belt. When Will learned of her notes, he realized Hannibal was all she was looking for, Graham was considered by her as a victim.  
He looked over to the phone and his eyes caught the sight of a starling bird outside the window. The vision made his stomach turn.

He lay awake on the bed, he couldn’t sleep. He heard the steps coming into the room and stopping by his side of the bed.  
“Was it the girl?” Hannibal asked.  
“Yes,” he answered without turning. “I saw Abigail”  
“How much time do we have?”  
“A few minutes… Did she know you?... Starling?”  
“No, but she knew the file” the man swallowed “She reminded me of you”  
“She reminded me of Miriam Lass” Will Graham turned in the bed and watched the man standing. “Will you eat me?”  
“I believe you arranged for it not to happen.”  
A moment. “They are outside.”  
“Have you used her? Clarice Starling?”  
Graham watched the other man’s face.  
“The woman in our backyard with leading the team is Ardelia Mapp, Starling’s roommate”  
Will nodded. “Mapp was devastated and looking for revenge”  
“Will you kill her?”  
Graham smiled. “No”  
“Jack Crawford knows you are no victim, he knows you will know you killed his protegé”  
“Jack can keep his twisted fantasies to himself, Bella hasn’t been gone for long”  
Steps were heard making their way upstairs.  
A smile from Lecter. “Goodbye, Will”  
“Goodbye, Hannibal”  
When Hannibal launches for him, Will pulls out a harpy, but he didn’t expect the bullet that went through his body, Hannibal was no fan of guns, the use of one was too impersonal.  
Yet Lecter fell over Graham, both bleeding.  
The FBI had the door down in a minute after the shot and at Ardelia Mapp’s command they had their guns aimed to the pair.  
Lecter would live, so would Graham, the harpy would be taken as evidence, along with the Glock 45. Hannibal had used. Mapp knew that gun.  
The news of Hannibal Lecter’s suicide met Will Graham in the hospital when Jack Crawford went to visit him.  
“Was it worth it?” Jack asked.  
“Yes” Will answered.  
When Jack left, Will had Abigail’s ghost to keep him company.


End file.
